


Off The Path

by StormyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Demons, Double Penetration, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/pseuds/StormyDaze
Summary: It was dark, and Imari was lost.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 237
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Off The Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presentday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentday/gifts).



It was dark, and Imari was lost.

Everyone knew better than to be caught in the forest after sunset. Demons haunted the dark hours, and they wouldn’t hesitate to tear you to pieces. Or do worse things.

Imari had been visiting his grandmother’s house and hadn’t realized how late it had gotten before he set out for home. Now the last of the light was fading. The path he’d thought he was on had turned to scrubby underbrush that tangled around his feet and tripped him.

And he could hear things moving in the woods around him. His stomach went cold as he heard a branch snap, and he tried his best to convince himself it was just a deer.

“Do you smell that?” a low, rough voice asked, far too close to Imari.

“Smells… _fertile,_ ” another voice growled.

Imari froze. The voices sounded low and guttural, as if the owners’ mouths were not shaped properly for speech. Definitely not human. Imari took shallow breaths and strained his ears for more sounds, hoping the demons would continue on their way without finding him.

“Gotcha,” someone said in his ear, and Imari jumped, giving a small scream that he quickly stifled. But of course, it was too late. Strong arms grabbed him and shoved him roughly against the nearest tree.

The demon that had grabbed him was humanoid in shape, nearly seven feet tall, with sharp black horns spiraling out of his dark hair and little patches of what looked like black scales dotting his skin. He buried his face in Imari’s neck, inhaling deeply. At the same time, he rubbed up against the front of Imari’s body.

Imari tried to lean away from the demon but only succeeded in scratching the back of his neck on the tree bark. Something huge and hard that could only be the demon’s cock pressed up against his stomach.

“Please,” he said. “Please let me go.” He tried to think of something he could offer the demons, and came up blank. Demons were not known to bargain.

“What did you find, Aideth?” Another demon, one with a hunched back and a nose like a pig’s, crashed through a patch of shrubs.

The demon called Aideth licked a stripe up Imari’s neck with a forked tongue. “We got ourselves a breeder,” he said, smiling gleefully.

The pig-nosed demon whistled. “Did you hear that, Zader? A breeder!”

“Sure did, Cannan,” a third demon growled, emerging from the shadows. This one had a wolf-like snout and scraggly patches of dark brown fur. “Who gets him first?”

Aideth was still rubbing against Imari’s front, and to Imari’s horror, he found his cock responding to the touch. “No,” he said helplessly. “Please.”

“Why don’t we all have him?” Aideth suggested. “I bet he can fit all of our eggs in there.” He rubbed a massive clawed hand over Imari’s flat belly.

“Don’t kill him, Aideth,” Zader said. “Humans are so fragile.”

Cannan fumbled with a pouch hanging on his waist. “Give him this, it’ll help,” he said, tossing a small bottle to Aideth. Aideth flicked the cork out with his claw and held the bottle up to Imari’s mouth. Imari pressed his lips closed and turned his head away, but Aideth gripped Imari’s jaw and dug claws into the soft flesh under it until Imari was forced to open and endure the flask of foul-tasting potion being forced into his mouth. He coughed and spluttered, but most of it gushed down his throat.

The effect was immediate; Imari felt a heat rising up in him, a yearning to be touched that was almost painful. Against his will, his hips began to move, rubbing against Aideth, seeking relief for the uncontrollable _need_.

Zader raked claws down Imari’s back, shredding his shirt and the top of his pants, and quickly relieved Imari of the tatters. Aideth laid him down on the ground and Imari tried to scramble away, but Aideth quickly pinned his wrists above his head while Zader grabbed his legs.

Cannan stripped off his loose, baggy pants, revealing that his lower half consisted of a tangle of squirming tentacles rather than the typical legs Imari would expect. He… _oozed_ over to Imari and slipped a tentacle into Imari’s mouth before Imari knew what was going to happen. It thoroughly coated his mouth with a warm, musky taste as it explored over his tongue and teeth.

Aideth and Zader had a growled conversation that Imari couldn’t make out, and then Aideth moved aside to give Zader better access to Imari’s body. Zader spread Imari’s legs and hoisted his hips upward, and then began to press his long, thick tongue into Imari’s hole. The sensitive flesh there sent little zings of reluctant pleasure up Imari’s spine, and his protests spilled out of his mouth as inarticulate whimpers. His cock was fully hard now, hot in the cool evening air. Imari hated how he wanted to take himself in hand, even as these demons debauched him.

Cannan slipped another tentacle inside Imari’s mouth beside the first. They traced over his tongue and caressed his palate, and then one slid down his throat. Imari gagged and choked, but the tentacle continued its journey down his throat, rubbing every surface it encountered. It began to move slowly back and forth like it was fucking his throat, a horrifying prelude of what Imari was sure was to come.

Aideth traced the sharp tips of his claws over Imari’s nipples, pressing just hard enough to make pink scratches stand up against the pale skin. He dug one in deeper, and a drop of red blood welled up. Aideth licked the blood up with that rough, forked tongue, and then moved on to suck on one of Imari’s nipples, grazing it with his teeth. Imari bucked upwards, inadvertently thrusting himself harder down onto Zader’s tongue, feeling it lick into him deeper than anything had ever touched him before.

Zader pulled back, still dripping ropes of spit down to Imari’s ass, and unfastened his pants. His cock was pointed like a dog’s and as big as an ear of corn. He pressed the tip into Imari’s hole, slowly at first to savor the sensation, and then faster and harder as he lost control. Imari moaned. His hole burned as it was stretched well beyond what it was used to, but it didn’t tear, even as Zader fully seated himself. Zader began to fuck him hard, slamming into him until Imari felt his insides being shoved around, driving the breath out of him. And yet, each thrust also hit some place inside of him that had pleasure washing over his body in waves. The pain and the pleasure overwhelmed him until he couldn’t tell which was which.

Aideth tired of playing with Imari’s nipples and turned his attention to Imari’s cock, which bounced against his belly as Zader fucked him. Aideth dragged a claw through the precome pooling on Imari’s belly and poked the tip into Imari’s cock, and Imari let out a shriek that was muffled by the tentacles in his mouth. The pain was unimaginable, like his cock was on fire as Aideth penetrated it with his claw, scraping up the delicate flesh inside. Tears streamed down Imari’s face.

Zader stilled, and Imari hoped for a moment that he was done, until he felt something even larger than Zader’s massive cock pressing against his hole.

 _Eggs,_ Aideth had said. No no no no no.

Imari keened as an egg the size of his fist split him open. He tried to scrabble backwards, but Aideth and Cannan had him pinned down tight. The egg continued to press in him, hard and heavy, until it settled in his belly.

Another egg breached his hole. This time, its movement pushed hard against that spot inside him that caused him such painful pleasure, and then he was coming in a cascade of ecstasy and agony that whited out his vision. Aideth bent down to lick up the stripes of come that spurted over Imari’s chest, his tongue rough like a cat’s.

Egg after slipped into him, until Zader gave a low howl and pulled out with a squelch. Imari’s belly bulged in front of him, stretched taut with at least a dozen eggs.

“Turn him over,” Aideth said, and Zader roughly flipped Imari over onto his stomach, causing him to yelp with pain as the movement caused the eggs in his stomach to press painfully up into him. Cannan’s tentacles withdrew from his mouth, and Imari gasped for air.

Aideth was less careful than Zader, thrusting into Imari’s ass in one hard push instead of easing his way in. His cock, if one could call it that, was even thicker than Zader’s and twitched more like one of Cannan’s tentacles. It stretched Imari so wide that he was sure he couldn’t take any more, and twisted and curled inside Imari’s ass. It seemed to have a special talent for seeking out the spots that made him squirm and thrash, battering him with painful overstimulation. He came again, clenching around the tentacle cock buried so deep within him, his belly hard and painfully tight around Zader’s eggs.

Something else prodded the rim of his ass where it was stretched tight around Aideth’s cock. Imari realized with horror that this was one of Cannan’s tentacles, and he screamed as it forced its way inside. Another wedged itself in on the other side of Aideth’s cock, and another, until Imari was sure they would tear him in half. They thrust and pulsed out of sync with each other, a churning sensation that kept Imari constantly on edge, ready to tip over into agony or ecstasy at any point.

When the first of Aideth’s eggs pushed past his stretched-out rim, Imari nearly blacked out. His hips creaked as the massive egg forced them apart until it settled like a rock in Imari’s gut.

Cannan’s smaller eggs also slipped into him, smaller but sharper as they forced their way between Imari’s inner wall and Aideth’s cock plugging his hole. One dug into Imari’s tender spot and he came again, sobbing, everything inside him wrung out to make more room for the eggs. It seemed as if there was no point when Imari wasn’t being stuffed full between the two of them.

Imari struggled for breath. His lungs felt like they were being crushed from below as the eggs displaced and stretched his insides. Imari coughed and blood splattered across the dirt in front of his face.

Finally, Aideth forced the last egg inside Imari and pulled out, letting Cannan pump a few more small eggs into Imari’s battered hole before he withdrew his tentacles, leaving Imari gaping open and feeling strangely empty. Imari used the last of his strength to roll over onto his side. His stomach was huge and hideously distended, marred by a spiderweb of angry red stretch marks. Imari took short, shallow breaths, tasting blood. His mind was blank except for the screaming pain in every fiber of his being. Darkness crept in at the edges of his vision.

Aideth licked the huge dome of Imari’s body. “Look how good he takes them,” he said. “Come on, get him on his feet. We need to get him home before first light.”

Imari whimpered as they dragged him to his feet, knowing that wherever they were taking him, it couldn’t be good.


End file.
